the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Can I Still Call You My Snowflake?
AYYY ITS AN AA FIC WHAT YEAR IS IT April May/Angel Starr (i know. i know.) spoilers for games 1 and 3?? listen they're cute Can I Still Call You My Snowflake? The motel room was cold. Breezes drifted in through the cracks in the linoleum flooring, and April was curled up under the thin quilt. "Angie? Are you awake?" Her girlfriend shifted, "Mmm... What is it?" April scooted closer, "Things are gonna be okay, right? We're gonna get out of this town?" Angel smiled, "Of course. Lunchland is only just getting started, and we'll have to travel this country in order to serve everyone these fine meals." "Good..." April whispered, as her eyes fluttered shut, "I, like, don't wanna stay here any longer." Angel said, "We'll be gone by morning, snowflake." Despite her sleepy state, April giggled at the nickname. - "You got... a job?" April nodded shamefully, "We can't survive on just Lunchland forever... And, like, even if it, like, means that I can't go with you, I can still, like, send you money?" Angel crossed her arms, "But Lunchland was always our dream. There is no point in having dessert when the main course lacks a vital component." April sighed, "I'm sorry. But like, I think it might be better this way." Angel went silent. When she spoke, her voice was heavy, "You... are right. Is this goodbye, then?" April stepped forward, and kissed Angel lightly. The taller woman leaned closer, and kept the embrace for just a moment longer, before letting go. I'll see you again... I promise... The thought echoed through both their minds as they parted, Angel in her truck and April on foot. - The dull clang of the prison cafeteria was the same as always. April slid her tray along the line, her movements the same as always. The person behind her seemed impatient today, but April didn't bother speeding up. She was tired of caring. Even with the jabs to her back, she kept her pace. She got to the third server and looked up, only for her eyes to go wide with shock. Angel was staring back at her, the same surprised expression reflected in her eyes. Quickly, Angel scooped a ladle full of slop onto April's tray, and she moved along before anyone could notice their interaction. As April got out of the line, she heard someone clear her throat behind her. She turned, to see Dahlia Hawthorne glaring at her. "I saw the look you gave that cook," Dahlia said delicately, "Do you know her?" April looked away, "Like, leave me alone." Dahlia replied, "Answer. My question. Do you know her?" When April didn't respond, Dahlia took her tray out of her hands, and dumped the contents onto her own tray. The redhead hissed, "If you won't talk, then I'll take this. Nobody keeps secrets from me, not in here." With that, she sashayed away, as threatening as one could be in a bright orange jumpsuit. April looked around for any guards, but they were mysteriously missing. "Fine... Fine," April murmured. - The next time April was working in the kitchen was nearly a week later. She kept sneaking glances at Angel in between cutting up vegetables of dubious origins. She scraped the scraps into a pot of water, when Angel approached her. Her face seemed solemn. "Angie?" April asked nervously. Angel smiled slightly, "Hello, sn- April. I... saw on the news when the trial happened, but I never truly believed... Believed that you..." April shrugged, and went back to chopping the carrots, "I was blackmailed into wiretapping by my ex employer, so my sentence is lighter, but, like, it's still pretty bad. Why are you, like, here?" Angel sucked in a breath, "My boyfriend works as a guard here." "Oh," was all April said, unsure of how to feel. Of course Angel had moved on. It had been years, after all. Angel's voice was quiet, "I never forgot about you." April replied, "I didn't either. I shouldn't have left." "I shouldn't have let you go." They didn't speak again, until April was told by a guard that it was time for her to return to her quarters. She waved silently at Angel, who didn't seem to respond. However, just before she got out of earshot, Angel whispered, "Be strong, snowflake." The sentence stuck in April's mind as she tossed and turned on the rock hard mattress, and cried. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Ace Attorney Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Dangan Ronpa Category:Finished Stories